Thunderstorms and Chocolate Mousse
by Starsleeper
Summary: This is a little oneshot set in the HealingHearts!verse   Dr!Blaine x Nurse!Hummel  . Written in honor of my 400th follower on my personal Tumblr. Inspired by the prompts: birthday, cooking and thunderstorm. Enjoy!


**AN:**

**Hi!**

**This little oneshot is set in the HealingHearts!verse, but stands apart from the plot of HH.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>Blaine had been in stressful situations before. That eighteen month internship in the ER at the Metropolitan Hospital in New York had been tough. Dealing with his divorce and moving back to Lima had been no picnic either.<p>

But none of it compared to the stunt he was trying to pull right now.

He was actually trying to cook.

Blaine had been pondering about how to surprise his boyfriend on his birthday, and in the end he'd thought it a great idea to try and cook that delicious lasagna Kurt had made for him on the night they'd finally gotten together.

Except it hadn't been a great idea.

He'd had to throw away the first two batches of sauce because they tasted awful. The third try had been the charm… well… it was edible anyway. Although he was pretty sure that the vegetables were chopped too big and that it wasn't supposed to taste quite that sour.

And then he'd had to call Carole twice. The first time because he'd forgotten how to arrange the lasagna layers into the oven dish; and the second time because he didn't know how to work the oven.

Long story short… this was Blaine's first and last serious attempt at cooking. Ever.

But at least the dessert was a success. Carole had come over that morning to teach him how to make her own famous chocolate mousse. It was Kurt's favorite dessert. No wonder, because it tasted like heaven on a spoon.

Kurt would be home from the hospital any minute now.

Blaine put the dish in the oven and set the timer to 45 minutes, when he heard the front door slam and a loud curse fly through the air. He hurried out of the kitchen, throwing off his apron as he went.

In the hallway, he met a very soaked, very disgruntled Kurt.

"Hello, birthday boy… bad day?" Blaine raised his eyebrows and smirked sexily. Kurt huffed, wiping his wet bangs from his forehead and throwing off his backpack and jacket. "Stupid thunderstorm… why can't I have nice weather on my birthday? Why? This sucks! Worst birthday ever! I really-"

But his words were cut off as Blaine advanced on him and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. Kurt opened his mouth and moaned as Blaine's tongue met his. He fisted his hands in Blaine's curls and groaned.

Blaine broke the kiss and grinned. "I actually like the weather right now. That rains looks good on you… You're all sexy and wet." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt snorted. "I feel like a drowned rat… I shouldn't have bothered showering at the hospital, really. Well, better put on some dry clothes, I guess…" He said, walking into the living room.

"Oh my…" He did a double take, seeing the dinner table set for two, candles lit everywhere, and a vase carrying a big bunch of red velvet roses. He turned towards Blaine. "For me…?"

"No, it was actually for my other boyfriend, but you beat him to it." Blaine chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks baby, it's wonderful."

Kurt hurried in and out of the bedroom to change quickly. He pulled on his tightest pair of jeans, and his black, asymmetric off the shoulder sweater. The one that drove Blaine wild.

"So, what did you get us to eat?" Kurt asked as he sauntered into the kitchen.

Blaine almost dropped the bottle of wine as he took in Kurt's outfit. "Um… I… Oh? Eat? Right! I'm cooking you dinner!"

"You're cooking? Um, that's… great?" Kurt offered warily. He crouched to peek through the oven door. "Lasagna?"

"Yep! Carole gave me her recipe. It should be ready in about forty minutes." Blaine beamed in pride.

"You know you really shouldn't have, Blaine… but I think it's really sweet." Kurt smiled, accepting the glass of wine Blaine handed him.

Blaine raised his glass in a salute and smiled back. "Happy birthday, baby. The first of many we'll be spending together."

"Hear, hear!" Kurt mimicked the gesture.

"So how was work?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and swallowed his mouthful of wine. "Oh my God! They were at it again of course! Barry kept asking if 'I needed help with that' all day, as if I was an eighty-year-old, and then the girls… Wait, I'll show you…" Kurt went over to where his backpack had landed, and pulled out two items. "Look what Rose and Emily got me as a present!" He placed a small jar and a CD-case on the table.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"It's a jar of anti aging cream and a CD they made for me." Kurt huffed.

Blaine laughed. "Relax, it's funny. And a CD? That's nice of them, right?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "Blaine… look at the song titles."

Blaine set down his glass, picked up the CD case and scanned over the printed cover. He burst out in laughter as he read them.

_Just Older – Bon Jovi_

_In My Younger Days – Eels_

_I Was Born Ten Thousand Years Ago – Elvis Presley_

_Old Man – Neil Young_

_Old And Wise – The Alan Parsons Project_

_This Old Heart Of Mine – The Isley Brothers_

_When You Were Young – The Killers_

_Older – Artur Adam_

_Cry When You Get Older – Robyn_

"Okay, okay, I get it." Blaine hiccupped. "But hey, these are actually nice songs though!"

Kurt groaned. "Just the fact I'm old enough to know all of these songs depresses me, okay?"

Blaine threw the CD back on the kitchen table and took Kurt's glass out of his hands, putting it next to the CD. Pulling his boyfriend close, he kissed him soundly and smirked. "You're only 27, sweetie. You're still so young. Hell, I'm the old one here, I'm turning 32 in a couple of months."

"That's right… I forgot, you're an old pervert who preys on young little twinks like me." Kurt smirked saucily.

Blaine scowled in mock anger. "Careful, little boy… or I'll show you just how perverted I can be…" He growled into Kurt's ear, making him shiver in arousal.

A loud thunderclap and a bright lightning flash ruined the moment. And the power supply.

The only light that remained was the shimmering glow of the candles. Kurt sighed and went to get some of the candles in the living room.

"Well… so much for cooking the lasagna, I guess." Blaine pouted.

"Oh, don't feel bad baby, at least you tried." Kurt muttered, putting the candles on the kitchen sink, and perching himself on the kitchen table."Besides, I'm not really hungry for food anyway…" He grabbed Blaine's arm and urged him to stand in front of him, between his legs.

"Is that so?" Blaine teased, running a finger along Kurt's neck and collar bone. "Not even for dessert?" He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt gasped. "That depends… what kind of dessert are we talking about?" He breathed.

"Close your eyes." Blaine ordered. Kurt giggled and did as he was told.

Blaine quickly went to take the bowl of chocolate mousse out of the fridge. He resumed his place between Kurt's legs and studied his boyfriend for a few moments.

Kurt was sitting there, head slightly thrown back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and still moist from being kissed; and the flickering candlelight illuminating his skin made him seem more angelic than ever.

"Well?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine grinned and scooped some chocolate mousse on his finger. "Open your mouth, baby…"

Kurt opened his mouth wide, and Blaine had to suppress a groan at the sight. He pressed his chocolate covered finger against Kurt's tongue. Kurt immediately wrapped his lips around Blaine's finger and sucked. Hard.

Both men groaned loudly, for different reasons.

"Oh my GOD… it's Carole's chocolate mousse… Delicious!" Kurt licked his lips and opened his eyes to look at a very flustered Blaine. "Did you make it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded dumbly.

"Oh wow, well done. It's divine." Kurt dipped his own finger in the bowl to taste another scoop. But before he could reach his mouth, Blaine grabbed his hand and wrapped his own mouth along Kurt's finger, licking and sucking and tasting.

It was now Kurt's turn to moan loudly.

Blaine shook his head and frowned. "It doesn't taste divine… It feel like it's missing something."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Missing what?"

Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's wet locks and pulled his head back slightly. With his other hand, he took another scoop of chocolate mousse and painted a long streak along Kurt's collar bone, onto his bare shoulder.

"Oh fuck…" Kurt breathed.

Blaine smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kurt's shoulder. He started to lap at the long trail of chocolate mousse.

Kurt let out a long, loud moan. It was dirty, unhygienic, messy… but holy fuck… it was hot. Every lick caused him to grow harder in his pants.

Blaine slowly made his way up Kurt's collar bone and neck, and finally captured Kurt's lips, thrusting his tongue inside.

He broke the kiss and grinned. "See? I was right. It needed some Kurt. Now it tastes divine."

Kurt chuckled breathlessly.

"So…" Blaine said "How about if I take you and this bowl of chocolate mousse to the bedroom, and we have a little threesome? What do you think?"

Kurt gulped and grinned. "I think this might be the best birthday ever."


End file.
